


Dark Days but It’s Alright

by Snapp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking news: Fox is still sad af, Fluff, Fox is a wine gay but Thorn is a beer gay, Gen, Implied Relationship, but he has Thorn to support him so yay, roof top tag, why do I ship Fox w/ everyone idk ask my inner bitch she’s here Monday through Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: Just some Fox and Thorn fluff for the soul.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Dark Days but It’s Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an implied ship. I personally adore this ship, but I know there’s those who don’t really vibe with it, so read how ever you want 😘
> 
> Idk if I should tag as a ship, lemme know in the comments

Fox ran, helmet clipped to his belt and heavy boots somehow remaining silent as he moved swiftly through lower Coruscant. Sporting a rare grin on his scarred lips, baring sharp teeth as he deftly scaled a small skyscraper. 

He heard light panting, Thorn moved close behind. Fox could feel the air shift behind as Thorn sped up. Smog fluttered as the two ran through the shrouded city, only lights from the buildings reflecting the two silhouettes, the moon and stars having long since masked by the pollution. 

“Gotcha!” Thorn leapt, Fox rolled out of the way, flipping back and grabbing a drainage pipe, sliding down and jumping on another building. Pulling himself up by the window sill, moving swiftly as he heard Thorn’s grappling hook fire. 

He sprinted, weaving around and on buildings. Thorn barked a laugh at Fox’s complicated handspring, following with his own. 

This time though, he moved to the side, taking Fox by surprise. Tackling Fox down and the two tussled for a moment, Thorn pushed Fox into the hard pavement. The two panted for a moment, just catching their breaths, pressing their sweaty heads and shared a kov’nynir. Laughing breathlessly, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet, no paperwork, brothers, or senators to worry about.

“Nice legwork,” Thorn breathed, slumping down next to him, sweaty golden streaked hair sticking darkly to his forehead, slightly mussed due to the keldabe kiss. Fox laughed, rolling over slightly, moving his own damp hair from his face slowly undoing knots and trying to slick back his curls. 

“Same with you,” Fox complimented. Both lay eagle spread on the top of the building panting for a while. 

Thorn huffed, moving to sit up. He lazily moved towards the edge of the building, Fox following. They dangled their legs from the side of the building.

“Check it,” Thorn smiled.

“Thorn n-.” Fox started, as Thorn slid off the building, walking on his hands and leaned his legs and body over the side as he planked, “you’re crazy, vod.” 

“Honestly, I’d be concerned if we completely weren’t batshit at this point,”

“True.” Thorn moved fluidly back next to Fox, bumping shoulders. Fox smiled as he bumped shoulders back, the two engaging in a back in forth like they were still cadets, and not fully trained ARCs and highly respected commanders. 

“Did you hear about the shit with Moore and Burtoni last week,”

“The replacement scandal?” 

“So you did hear about it?” Thorn looked at Fox. 

When Fox had heard what happened his soul left his body for a solid ten minutes: two 501st ARC troopers had attempted to pose as two guard troopers that they had held captive. They had lasted a solid thirty minutes before they broke when attacking senator Burtoni after she made another one of her ‘clones are weapons and can be replaced and these specific clones in your proximity are old news and we can replace them with upgrades.’ _For Fett’s sake, even the shiniest of shinies know to not attack senators._ That had gone over well, and the ARCs had nearly been decommissioned if Sky-bitch and Cody’s blonde hadn’t intervened at Fox’s call, knowing that they would have murdered him if anything had happened, not that Fox would have minded. But Thire would be sad, so he ultimately decided to not be murdered.

“Who did you think called in Skywalker and the bottled-blonde,”

“Ah,” Thorn hummed, “I didn’t think Cody would appreciate you calling his favorite brother a bottled-blonde,”

“Cody should have considered that before he kidnapped a child and stuck him with the rest of us, forcing me to deal with five children instead of the four I was used to,”

“I'm not sure Ponds would appreciate being called a child,”

“I was stuck dealing with four children and Ponds,” Fox amended.

“I still have no clue how you made it that long,”

“Oh I didn’t, nothing fazes me anymore, the Chancellor could be a Sith Lord and I wouldn’t bat an eyelid,”

“Speaking of the Chancellor,” Thorn drawled, moving his hand to Fox’s bruised thigh, his other traced the bacta patch that covered the cut that ran from his temple to the base of his skull. 

“How long, I never really asked,” Fox sagged into Thorn’s touch.

“A day,”

“That’s not too bad,”

“Considering the injuries you showed up with I wouldn’t say that,”

“Still not the worst, remember when I ended up on Tatooine,” 

“That was fun, Ohnaka eh,” 

“I swear on Prime if you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ , empathise on the ever, speak that name again-”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Thorn smirked, “Commander Ohnaka...”

Thorn yelped as Fox shoved him off the side of the building. Fox jumped down, firing his grappling hook around Thorn’s boots, suspending him upside down.

Fox leapt, kneeling on a ledge on Thorn’s level. Thorn squinted at him with annoyance and Fox pushed his chest. Borderline cackling as Thorn swung back and forth, his face struggling to remain a deadpan at Fox’s rare amusement.

“This is an unprecedented assault, prepare to be speaking to my lawyers,” 

“Your lawyers eh?”

“Yes, all twenty-six of ‘em,” 

“Only twenty-six, if I don’t recall Senator Clovis needed at _least_ thirty-nine, and that was after he died,” 

“Do I look like that bitch,” Thorn looked borderline offended at Fox’s considering look, “well fuck you too then.”

Fox grinned at Thorn’s scrunched face, pressing his fingers into his nose, swinging him harder. Thorn shifted, adjusting his arms and Fox knew exactly what he was going to do. He hopped and scaled back up the side of the building as he heard the line snap. 

Fox flipped and Thorn followed. The two moved in tandem through the city. Both racing towards the same place. He saw Thorn on the roof to his left, dramatically flipping between roofs. Fox barked a laugh when Thorn saluted jokingly at him while standing on his hands. He responded in kind while jumping between buildings.

Fox came to a stop in front of 79’s. He moved out of the way of Thorn jumping down, almost on top of him. 

“You better get your 26 lawyers, cause I’m gonna sue you,” 

“For what, damage to Republic Property?”

“I was gonna say animal abuse but,” 

“I swear if this a Fox related joke ‘cause your name is Fox and foxes are animals and you bite people occasionally, I will stab you”

“If you stab me I’ll court marshall you.” Thorn punched Fox’s arm, and Fox exaggerated his wince. 

“That’s also what my 26 lawyers are for,” 

Fox opened the door and slammed it in Thorn’s face. He twitched at Thorn’s shout of pain. He sat down at the bar and ordered some top-shelf wine.

“For real Fox, your sour fruit shit?” 

“You’re really going to come at me with your moldy yeast water,”

“Bite me,” 

“Get kriffed,”

Thorn smirked and swirled his wine like they had seen senators do in the past. They just sat down together occasionally flagging down the bartender, racing to see who would make the order and subject the other to their preferences. 

Fox smiled fuzzily as the bar began to spin around him. Thorn was giggling, wrapped around Fox while Fox tucked his face under Thorn’s neck. The bartender smiled as Fox set down the tab. Slowly moving up from their seats, stumbling out of 79’s and weakly waving a transport. 

He set down Thorn and crashed beside him, the two leaned on each other. Both squinted at the Coruscant lights, various colors and shapes all blurring together painfully. Fox buried his face in the crook of Thorn’s neck as an attempt to escape, and he felt Thorn bury his face in Fox’s curls, most likely doing the same. 

He felt the transport come to a stop, he slowly got up, they supported himself on Thorn, Thorn doing the same on him while they lumbered together to Thorn’s office. 

“N’ver dr’nki’g ag’n.” Thorn groaned, collapsing into his bed.

“Li’r,” Fox put his hand over Thorn’s face, “‘treas’n of the high- high’st ord’r.”

Thorn licked his hand, and Fox pulled his hand back, wiping his hand on Thorn’s blacks. He slowly pulled off his dirty blacks, Thorn also stripping, Fox decided to say screw it and grabbed two pairs of Thorn’s clean blacks. He tossed one at Thorn and put the other on. 

Fox briefly considered going to the fresher, he could tell Thorn was also considering. They exchanged a look, and both simultaneously said ‘kriff it,’ and Thorn collapsed on the cot. Fox followed suit, laying on top of Thorn. He buried his face into Thorn’s neck, scrunching his face at the slight burn of stubble scratching his forehead. Thorn chuckled, pulling Fox closer and wrapping his arms around him. Fox ignored Thorn’s chuckle at his purr, instead choosing to purr louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Glowing in the Dark- Girl and the Dreamcatcher


End file.
